Sea Prunes
by SushiBomb
Summary: Tahno has a tendency to throw hissy fits over the smallest things. Crackish. Spreading the Wolfbats love, because they need it! This may very become a series, so enjoy! Rated T for cranky Tahnos and generally bad attitudes. Enjoy!


A/N: My first official contribution via fanfiction to the LoK fandom. I feel like the other members of the wolfbats don't get any attention, so I whipped this up. I am starting to create this whole headcanon for the three of them, so expect more wolf-bats! fics from me, along with a shitload of Tahnorra fics. I've got a few of those on the way too.

This may or may not become a series. I'm debating it.

So yeah, I hope you all like it :'D

Disclaimer: SushiBomb does not own Legend of Korra. If I did, my life would be exponentially better.

* * *

Sea Prunes

_ Tahno has a tendency to throw hissy fits over the smallest things_

* * *

Just as Ming was cleaning up, Tahno stomped into the room, his pale face contorted in irritation.

"Ming?" He began, his voice tight and venomous.

Ming looked over his shoulder casually. "Yeah?"

The dark-haired leader held up a bowl of noodles, his lip curling in disgust as he pointed to something dark nestled in the stir-fried noodles.

"What. Is. _That?"_

Ming smiled patiently. "It's a sea prune."

The subsequent noise that escaped Tahno's lips sounded like a bizarre cross between a squeak and the grunt of an adult saber-toothed moose lion about to charge.

"Sea prunes?" He sputtered petulantly. "I hate sea prunes!"

Sometimes Ming wondered how it was he and Shaozu put up with Tahno's diva attitude. Here he was, a grown man, stomping his feet and pouting while waving around a bowl of noodles like a four-year old.

"Make new noodles."

"No."

"Do it."

"_You_ do it."

Tahno growled. "You make them."

Ming folded his arms across his chest. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because you make them better."

"Tahno, it's not that hard. You boil them, you strain them, you add sauce. What part of that puzzle are you having trouble piecing together?"

Tahno gave him a dirty look. "I know the process. They just don't taste as good when I make them."

"So?"

"So make me new ones."

"Just pick the prunes out, you baby."

Tahno gagged. "Ugh, no. It won't make a difference anyway. They've been tainted already. This bowl smells overwhelmingly like prunes." He said as he held the still steaming bowl away from him in disgust, holding his nose closed with two fingers.

Ming slid a hand down his face.

This would, undoubtedly, go on for a while. Tahno was not one for insubordination, whether it was in the ring or outside. But if it wasn't for the fact that the three of them had been friends since childhood, Ming_might've_ cared.

Tahno could be insufferable on his best days, and downright apocalyptic on his worst. So was the way of someone who was used to getting everything he wanted, when he wanted it. Both Ming and Shaozu were relatively tolerant of his self-centered tendencies most of the time, but 'most of the time' was a pretty rare time where Tahno was concerned.

So in the end, they both decided one day, it was just easier to ignore him.

And ignore him Ming did.

Stepping nonchalantly around a silent and seething Tahno, Ming walked out into the expansive living room of the flat the three teammates shared.

Sure enough, he heard the enraged howl sound from the kitchen and within seconds, he heard the waterbender's irritated steps behind him.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me." He snapped.

Ming yawned tiredly, still pointedly looking in the other direction. Eventually, Tahno would grow bored of huffing and yelling, and would walk away, cursing his family as he returned to his room. This scenario had played out numerous times before, and with time, came experience. He and Shaozu knew to just wait it out.

Thing is, it usually worked. _Usually._

But for some reason, it seemed that Tahno was in an especially pissy mood that day.

That, or he just really had an irritationally intense dislike of sea prunes.

Either way…

"You did not just throw a bowl of noodles at me."

Tahno, naturally, didn't respond, instead gracing his now noodle-covered teammate with a smug look that clearly said, 'And what if I did?'

Ming chuckled to himself as he _calmly_and_collectedly_ wiped his face.

The inherent calm before the storm.

* * *

Shaozu rubbed his shoulder tiredly as he climbed the stairs to the top floor of the building, where their apartment was located. As part of their daily training and such, Tahno insisted that they walk up to their apartment instead of taking the much more convenient elevator.

After nearly ten minutes of hiking, Shaozu finally stopped in front of the door to the wolf-bat's flat. Just as he reached for the doorknob, a loud 'bang' sounded from inside the apartment, followed by a slew of obscenities and yelling.

"Looks like Tahno's in a bad mood today…" Shaozu said to himself in frustration.

There was another crash.

Followed by more yelling. This time it sounded like Ming.

Another crash. Yelling. Something slammed against the door, hitting it with such force that the door shook, making Shaozu jump back.

"What on Earth are they doing?" He griped to himself.

There was one final crash, followed by silence.

Shaozu gulped unconsciously, but put his slightly trembling hand the doorknob regardless.

From inside, he could hear the sound of a fire starting to blaze. Followed by, as was usual of their humble abode, a lengthy string of expletives and frantic scrambling to put it out.

He also heard Tahno snap something about noodles, which was then followed by yet another crash.

"You know, Shaozu," The man began solemnly to himself, "You can walk away right now, and spare yourself the aggravation."

But despite his inner hesitation, Shaozu took a deep breath and pushed the door open anyway. He crept in slowly, looking around cautiously for any sign of his teammates.

Or at _least_ a body.

When Ming and Tahno went at it, they _really_ went at it.

But instead of his teammates, or -thankfully- one of their battered corpses lying in the middle of the room, Shaozu found something that made him snort, cringe, and wish death upon his cantankerous roommates all at once.

"…Why are there noodles everywhere?"

And then suddenly it all made sense.

_Ming had put sea prunes in the noodles again._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Leave me a nice review if you liked it!_

_-S*B_


End file.
